Audace
by Beniella GuerL
Summary: ( Audace (n.f.) : 1. disposition à accomplir des choses très risquées; courage, bravoure, hardiesse. ; 2. fermeté devant les épreuves. ). Elsa fait partie des érudits. Elle doit vouer sa vie à la recherche, problème, elle ne souhaite que deux choses : Être libre et vivre sans regret.
1. Audace - Chapter 1

**AUDACE  
**

* * *

 **Audace** (n.f.)

1\. disposition à accomplir des choses très risquées; courage, bravoure, hardiesse.

1\. fermeté devant les épreuves.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1  
**

* * *

 _._

 _« Dès lors que des réponses existent à une question,_

 _Elles doivent être fournies ou du moins recherchées._

 _Les processus de pensée illogiques doivent être combattus._

 _Les mauvaises réponses doivent être rectifiées._

 _Les bonnes réponses doivent être défendues. »_

 _._

Un soupir m'échappa. Chaque matin depuis seize années, je faisais face à ce « slogan » de la faction érudite. Mon père la lisait chaque matin et ma mère son sourire accroché aux lèvres semblait boire ses paroles, comme-ci s'était la toute première fois qu'elle entendait ces mots. Mon père ferma les yeux un instant comme pour s'imprégner de ces phrases avant de se retourner vers sa femme pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils avaient l'air satisfait.

_ Oh ma puce, c'est un grand jour pour toi, s'enthousiasma ma mère. Aujourd'hui le test et demain tu seras une érudite à part entière. Ça m'émeut tellement de te voir déjà si grande.

Je la regarde sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de rester ici, dans cette faction. Emmagasiner des connaissances, futile parfois, lire, apprendre… Je ne me sentais pas ici à ma place. Je n'étais pas comme eux.

Ils me prennent tout deux dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de les trahir ainsi. Changer de faction était comme leur planter un couteau dans le dos un sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs parents du monde, mais surement pas les pires non plus. Leur plus gros défaut était sans doute, qu'ils considéraient les autres factions comme inutiles et retardées. Ils ne pouvaient donc concevoir un transfère. Je les avais entendus à chaque cérémonie du choix depuis des années critiquer les érudits qui partaient.

_ Tu devrais te dépêcher, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard, s'alarma mon père en regardant l'heure. Aller, file !

Je me levais sans demander mon reste. J'enfilais ma veste- bleu comme le reste de ma tenue à un ou deux détails près- et récupérais mon sac contenant mes livres avant de filer. Le trajet de l'appartement à l'école se trouvait à seulement cinq minutes en train, mais j'avais prit l'habitude de faire le chemin à pied. La zone étant sécurisée, il n'y avait jamais de sans-faction, ici.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers et gagnait la rue qui donnait sur l'école. Elle longeait la voie de chemin de fer. Je profitais de ces moments de solitude pour réfléchir à tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'y avait personne pour me faire une quelconque remarque. C'était… reposant.

J'arrivais devant un bâtiment ancien, en acier et en verre, comme toutes les constructions de cette zone. Ce lieu est occupé par le niveau supérieur. Le mien, donc. J'entrais et commençais à monter les escaliers vers le troisième étages, délaissant l'ascenseur déjà bondé- je ne supportais pas les ascenseurs alors peu importe, me mêlant aux altruistes qui eux n'usaient jamais du luxe de l'ascenseur. Je ne comprendrais jamais cette faction, pour ma part, il était impensable que je sois l'une des leurs. Je suis bien trop égoïste pour cela. Je fus bientôt au troisième étage, encore une fois en avance. Je me postais près d'une fenêtre et observais l'extérieur, le signal sonore prévenant l'arriver du train retentit et tout le monde s'éloigna pour permettre aux audacieux d'atterrir en toute sécurité sans risquer de blesser quelqu'un en sautant du train en marche. C'est en trottinant qu'ils rejoignirent le bâtiment, l'air excité de passer le test en fin de journée. Ils étaient surprenants. Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà que je me surprenais à les observer. Ils étaient impressionnant…

Je me sortis de ma contemplation et me dirigeais vers ma salle de classe. Je m'installais dans le fond près de la fenêtre. Je sortis mes livres me préparant à subir ces cours. J'étais heureuse de savoir que s'était la dernière fois que je m'installais à cette table, que j'écoutais ce professeur que je n'avais jamais réussi à supporter. J'aurais par la suite, surement d'autre instructeur, mais je ne pouvais imaginer que pire que lui puisse exister en ce bas monde.

Je regardais la trotteuse faire ses tours sur l'horloge et plus le temps avançait, plus j'avais l'impression de la voir ralentir. Mes soupires lasses ne manquaient pas de faire tiquer mes voisins de table. Ils semblaient exaspérés. Même le panorama extérieur avait finit par m'ennuyer et dessiner sur ma feuille n'était plus suffisant pour passer le temps.

Midi arriva finalement et il me fallut peu de temps pour rassembler mes affaires et sortir de la salle sans demander mon reste. Je marchais d'un pas décidé vers le réfectoire. L'ennuie donne faim. La faction grise se décalait pour nous laisser passer. Je ne pourrais jamais faire passer les autres avant moi de cette manière. Aider, même les personnes que je ne pouvais encadrer ça serait au-dessus de ce que je pouvais subir.

_ Elsa ! Attend, me héla une voix que je connaissais que trop bien.

Une grimace apparut sur mon visage. Je ne supportais pas cette personne. Lui parler étais au-dessus de mes forces. Je remplaçais ma grimace par un sourire factice avant de me retourner vers lui. Mes parents m'avaient fait le rencontrer pour qu'on devienne « amis » et plus si infinité. Car selon leur dire, il avait le potentiel d'un futur leader ou du moins de quelqu'un de haut placé. La pauvre âme est plus bête que ses propres pieds. Si ce n'est pas triste. Mes parents avaient dû parler que de sa couleur préféré pour qu'il réponde bien.

_ George, je le salut.

_ Tu es prêtes pour le test ? Dire que demain on sera des membres à part entière de cette fabuleuse faction.

_ Oui, je suis prête.

Faire le test : oui. Intégrer cette _fabuleuse_ faction : à voir. Je continuais ma marche vers le réfectoire le laissant parler à tout va, l'ignorant simplement. Elle repéra deux de ses meilleurs amis assis à une table. Elle se hâta de les rejoindre en se glissant entre eux pour échapper à son bourreau du moment.

_ Eh bien ? Tu délaisse cette charmante personne pour notre médiocre compagnie, se moqua Rohan une fois George partit.

_ C'est si aimable de ta part, ricana Kristen.

_ Vous avez finit de vous foutre de moi, vous deux ! C'est mec est une plaie, une véritable sangsue. Aussi chiant qu'inutile, je crachais mon venin.

_ Oh, tu es énervée ma colombe, blagua Rohan.

_ Mademoiselle Stewart pète son câble, rajouta l'autre.

Je commence à manger mon plateau en les ignorants. Dire que j'étais ami avec ces cas sociaux. Enfin, ils étaient adorables de temps en temps.

_ Vous êtes prêt pour le test ? Moi, ça me stress, grimaça Kristen une fois calmée.

_ Il faut ce dire qu'on va tous avoir le même et que ça va aller, la rassura Rohan.

Je hochais simplement la tête, bien sur que ça irait. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. On nous indiquerait quelle est la faction qui nous correspond le mieux et on aurait plus qu'à faire notre choix. Juste une entaille à la paume une goutte de sang dans un bol et notre destin en serait scellé. Je n'aimais pas faire ce genre de choix. Choisir une chose qui déterminerait mon avenir, sans aucun retour en arrière… je préférai pouvoir faire comme bon me semble et si nécessaire revenir sur mes choix.

_ Reviens à nous, El' !

Je relevai la tête pour faire face à leurs sourires idiots. Je m'étais égarée plus loin que je le pensais. Je leur souris en excuse.

_ Alala tu ne changeras jamais, rit Kristen.

_ C'est probable, je ris à mon tour.

_ Ca commence, s'exclame Rohan.

Je me retourne pour voir les premiers entrer dans les salles de tests. Certains étaient terrifiés, d'autres excités et les derniers étaient déterminés. J'étais dans les derniers de l'alphabet, j'allais devoir attendre au moins jusqu'à cinq ou six heures… et il était seulement une heure.

_ Kristen Bjon.

_ C'est mon tour ! A demain, sourit mon amie.

Je regardais mon amie blonde filer vers les salles de tests, elle fut accueillis par une sincère à l'air sévère. Mon regard resta un instant ancré sur la porte qui venait de se refermer sur elle. J'étais inquiète et excitée à la fois. Je me demandais bien quelle faction me correspondait le mieux. J'étais certaine de ne pas être altruiste ni fraternelle. Les Sincères me plaisaient, mais j'avais une prédisposition au mensonge assez étonnante.

Je passais le temps en parlant avec Rohan. On pariait sur la faction de ceux qui allaient passer leur test, inventant parfois des histoires abracadabrantes sur leurs vies. C'était un moyen efficace de décompresser et de passer le temps. Trois heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis le début et les personnes faisant passer les tests avaient été remplacés déjà deux fois.

_ Rohan Peretti.

_ A plus, Els' !

_ Bonne chance, je lui souris.

Je me retrouvais seule pour un petit moment. L'attente était trop longue. Pourquoi ne pas nous faire venir à un horaire précis au lieu de nous faire perdre notre journée ? Je soupire. La salle est vide à plus des trois quarts. Mon regard se fixe sur l'unique horloge de la salle et j'observe le temps s'écouler. Lentement. Trop lentement.

_ Elsa Stewart.

Absorbée comme je l'étais je faillis ne pas entendre mon nom être appeler. Je me levais alors et rejoignis la personne ayant prononcé mon prénom. Une fraternelle, elle me sourit chaleureusement et m'invita à entrer. Malgré mon pas assuré, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une légère angoisse se former en moi. J'entre dans la salle numéro trois. Les murs sont couverts de miroir. Je me sentais compresser dans cet endroit. Je n'aimais pas les endroits confinés.

_ Assied-toi, s'il te plaît.

La voix rassurante et chaleureuse de la fraternelle eurent raison de mes réticences. Je m'installais sur cette chaise aux allures de chaise de torture et entreprit de contrôler ma respiration pour me calmer. La petite dame aux allures de clown à cause des couleurs de ses vêtements commence à trifouiller l'ordinateur, ça se voyait qu'elle n'en avait guère l'habitude. Elle posa ensuite des électrodes sur mes tempes pour je suppose voir le déroulement du test et une autre au niveau de mon cœur pour mesurer l'intensité cardiaque. La dernière elle se la posa sur sa propre tempe. Elle accroche ensuite les fils. Ça allait commencer.

_ Ne stresse pas, dis toi que tout le monde passe le même test que toi, essaya-t-elle vainement de me rassurer. Aller bois ça.

Je m'exécutais sans rechigner et avalais le contenu de la fiole. Mes yeux se ferment...

* * *

Bonjour. La nouvelle version de " Les liens du coeur " devenu " Audace " pour fêter le début de l'été et des vacances. En espérant que cela vous plaise.


	2. Audace - Chapter 2

**AUDACE**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux et je me trouve dans la cafétéria, celle ou je me trouvais avant d'être appelée. Je fronce les sourcils, que faisais-je ici ? Avais-je si lamentablement échoué au test que je ne m'en souvenais même plus ? Impossible. Je me retournais et ne trouvais plus que le vide. Comment tout avait pu disparaître aussi vite ? Je pinçais les lèvres, ne comprenant pas. Je ne savais même pas ou je me trouvais. Je remarquais alors deux paniers qui n'étaient pas là auparavant. Pourquoi tout apparaissait et disparaissait ici ?

_ Choisis.

Je sursautais à l'entente de la voix, qui provenait de nulle part. J'haussais les épaules et m'avançais vers les paniers. Dans l'un du fromage, dans l'autre un couteau. Que faire d'un fromage ? Ne me sentant pas en sécurité, je me saisis du couteau, même-ci je ne savais pas m'en servir, au moins jouerait-il en élément dissuasif. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espérais. Une porte grinça et un énorme chien entra. Il avait l'air enragé. Je n'avais rien de particulier contre les chiens, je les appréciais même, mais je n'avais aucune envie de faire connaissance avec celui-ci. Je le vois s'élancer vers moi, je suis comme paralysé. Je ne sais pas comment faire ni comment réagir. J'avais ce couteau dans mes mains et je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Être érudite et ne rien savoir, beau paradoxe.

Je positionnais le couteau devant moi dans un élan de protection. Je fermais les yeux refusant d'affronter la mort imminente en face. L'impact n'arrivant pas, je me risquais à ouvrir un œil. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je me rendis compte, avec horreur, que le chien courrait vers une enfant. Les prédateurs s'attaquaient toujours au plus faible. Ils étaient trop loin pour moi, jamais je ne pourrais les rattraper en courant. J'avisais alors le couteau dans mes mains. Regagnant mon calme instantanément, je calculais rapidement la distance et la force que je devrais mettre dans mon tir. C'est dans un calme olympien que je lançais mon couteau. L'impact fit couiner le chien, il s'affala alors sur le sol, inerte. L'enfant sauvé, je laissais un soupir de soulagement m'échapper. Évacuant ainsi mon trop plein d'émotion.

o00°00o

Tout devint noir. Un horrible silence s'installe. Une porte s'entrouvre- je marche vers elle et entre dans la pièce ou elle mène. Ce n'est pas une pièce, il s'agit du bus. Que faisais-je dans ce bus ? Je ne prenais jamais le bus. Prise d'un haut les cœurs je m'installe à côté d'un homme qui lit son journal, d'ailleurs son visage est masqué par celui-ci. Ses mains sont couvertes de cicatrices et de brûlures. Il est inquiétant. Un sans-faction ? Je devais me méfier. Les personnes autours de moi ne semblent pas le remarquer, c'est étrange. Mon corps se tend sous la peur. Je n'ai plus rien pour me défendre, le couteau étant resté planter dans le corps du chien. Je décide finalement de m'éloigner, mais à l' instant où j'esquisse le mouvement, il me saisit par le bras.

_ Tu connais ce type ?

Je lui réponds par la négative. Il me repose tout de même la question de manière agressive et la colère pointe dans sa voix. Sa poigne se ressert sur mon bras, personne ne réagit autours de moi. Je commence à me débattre, mais il avait bien plus de force que moi.

_ Réponds !

_ Je ne le connais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, fis-je d'une voix ferme.

Il me regarde fixement. Il me faisait peur. Allait-il partir ? Je l'espérais. Son visage est déformé par la colère, la rage. Allait-il m'attaquer ? Et puis pourquoi personne ne bouge autour de moi ? Je ne comprends pas. De plus en plus inquiète, je tire plus fort pour me défaire de sa prise. Dans le même temps, je cherche de quoi me défendre, en vain.

_ Tu mens, me lance-t-il. Tu mens.

_ Puisque je vous dis ne pas le connaître, grognais-je.

_ Je le vois dans tes yeux.

_ Bah bien sur et moi je sais lire l'avenir dans du marc à café, aussi ?

_ Si tu le connais, reprit-il en m'ignorant. Tu peux me sauver. Sauves moi !

Je hausse un sourcil et me détourne, tout en lui lançant que je ne le connaissais pas. Je réussis finalement à me défaire de sa prise et je m'élance vers la sortit du bus qui vient de s'arrêter. Je ne connaissais pas du tout les lieux, mais j'y serais sans doute plus en sécurité qu'ici. Je sortis et le noir revint.

o00°00o

En ouvrant les yeux, je me retrouvais dans la salle ou je passais le test d'aptitude. Rien n'avait bougé. Je n'en étais donc jamais sorti, je compris. Le sérum injecté en moi était donc très puissant pour montrer une illusion qui avait l'air aussi réelle. C'en était presque flippant. Je tournais la tête, la fraternelle tapotait sur l'ordinateur entrant probablement le résultat. Elle avait une grimace collée au visage comme-ci quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Elle vient me retirer les électrodes. Je le fixe patiente. Une grimace me prends alors que je sens une brûlure dans ma gorge que m'arrivait-il encore ? Tout l'intérieur de mon corps semblait en feu.

L'inquiétude quant au résultat de mon test reprend le dessus. Pourquoi ne me disait-elle rien ? Je continuais de l'observer, sans rien dire ma gorge me brûlait trop pour parler. Je pinçais les lèvres et si j'étais une de ces personnes considérées comme des parias- les Divergents. Mes parents passaient leurs temps à les critiquer et à trouver des moyens- souvent horrible et inhumain –de s'en débarrasser. Si c'était le cas, cette fraternelle allait me dénoncer et j'allais servir de cobaye ou être exécutée. Ou alors, j'étais déjà en train de mourir. Elle m'avait administré un poison avant que je reprenne contact avec la réalité. Non, c'était un comportement érudit ou audacieux de faire un truc comme ça…

_ Ton résultat est concluant.

Voilà qui est rassurant. Un soupire de soulagement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres, malgré le feu qui semblait ravager ma gorge. Ma vision devint floue et ma respiration hachée sous la douleur.

_ Tu es audacieuse.

D'où sa grimace de mécontentement. Fraternels et audacieux ne s'entendaient pas. Je lui souris et me leva sous sa permission. Je m'écroulais au sol, soudainement prise de légère, mais bien présente, convulsion, qui rapidement devinrent plus présente. Le néant s'empara de moi.

o00°00o

Je rouvrais les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt. La pièce trop blanche m'attaqua la rétine. Je grognais, pourquoi tout était toujours trop blanc chez les érudits ? Je pris conscience de ma soif, si ma gorge avait enfin arrêté de me brûler elle était maintenant complètement desséchée. Je retentais l'expérience et rouvris mes pauvres yeux. Je retins une grimace en tombant sur le visage de ma mère, toute souriante. Elle était bien trop près de moi, elle finit par me tendre un verre d'eau que je bus aussitôt. Mon père se trouvait assis sur une chaise à côté du lit sur lequel je reposais, un livre à la main. Il ne se serait pas rendu compte de mon réveil si ma mère n'avait pas ponctué mon réveil d'une exclamation avec sa voix suraigüe.

_ 'Jour, je marmonne en refermant les yeux.

_ Oh Elsa ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu nous as fais une de ces frayeurs. Tu sais très bien que tu dois faire attention. Tu as dû croiser l'une de ces satanées plantes sur le chemin pour venir. Je savais très bien qu'y aller à pied était une mauvaise idée ! Tu aurais dû faire comme les autres et prendre le bus ça ne serait pas arrivé. J'ai eus tellement, tellement, peur que tu loupes la cérémonie du choix, elle commence dans moins d'une heure, j'ai bien crus que jamais tu te réveillerais à temps. Olala comme cela aurait été catastrophique que tu l'as loupe. Je n'ose imaginer les regards qu'on aurait reçus. Tu aurais été la première à qui ça serait arrivé. Peut-être que Jeannine aurait fait un effort, si nous lui avions demandé… mais imagine tu aurais pu devenir sans-faction. Vivre avec ces êtres minable ! Tu n'es pas comme ça ! Un grand avenir t'attend. Je suis certaine que tu vas te hisser dans les hautes sphères de notre faction…

 _« Achevez moi, je vous aime ? »_. Mon esprit abandonna le combat à peu près à cet instant. J'avais déjà la tête en compote et elle en rajoutait encore et encore pour bien me finir. Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait avoir un débit de parole aussi élevé. On reconnaissait bien là, l'ancienne sincère qu'elle était.

_ Sonia, s'il te plaît, l'interrompit finalement mon père. Tu vas nous mettre en retard, si elle ne commence pas à se préparer de suite.

_ Oh pardon ! Je me suis laissé emporter.

_ Sans blague, je grogne trop bas pour qu'ils entendent.

Je me redresse grimaçante, cette allergie est vraiment terrible. Je ne me souviens pas à voir croisé cette plante _maudite_ et encore moins m'en être approchée. Je n'en saurais probablement jamais la raison, alors autant ne pas perdre de temps à essayer de chercher la réponse.

_ Ca va aller ?

_ Oui, oui, je réponds en me levant. Je vais me préparer.

Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu de la pièce en me rendant compte que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, mais à l'infirmerie des érudits. Génial. Je n'avais jamais réussi à supporter cette pièce et l'infirmière n'y était pas étrangère.

_ Je t'ai apporté de quoi te vêtir, m'indique ma mère. Ce que tu seras belle dans cet ensemble. Les autres apprentis érudits vont faire pâle figure face à toi.

Je pris les vêtements qu'elle me tendait coupant ainsi son début de monologue. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à écouter tout ce qu'elle pouvait me dire. Je me dirigeais vers le paravent que je venais de remarquer. Je détaille rapidement la tenue qu'elle m'avait choisit. Le chemisier était bien. La jupe était passable. Les chaussures talons hauts à jeter.

Je me vêtis rapidement, gardant les chaussures plates que je portais la veille. Elles allaient très bien- selon moi –avec le reste de la tenue. Pas que porter des chaussures à talon me dérange en soit, mais devoir monter des escaliers avec et cela avec la tête en petit morceau et le fait que je voyais encore flou. Je me coiffais d'un chignon à l'aide du miroir derrière moi et ressortis.

_ Je ne me sens pas encore très bien, alors autant ne pas empirer ma situation avec des chaussures à talons. Imagine que je tombe dans les marches en allant faire mon choix, je coupe ma mère.

_ Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle. Mais c'est dommage…

_ Vous êtes prête ?

Je hoche la tête positivement. Il ne restait que quinze minutes avant le début de la cérémonie. J'avais hâte d'y être autant que j'en étais terrifiée. Je n'avais aucune idée du choix à faire. Mon test avait dit audacieuse, mes parents, érudite et moi je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Qui j'étais ? Qui je souhaitais être ? Je ne voulais pas être altruiste ou fraternelle, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Je n'étais pas toujours sincère et entendre mes quatre vérités à chaque couloir, je n'étais pas sur de résister bien longtemps.

Je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais faire une bonne érudite ou une bonne audacieuse. Je ne pensais pas avoir ce qu'il faut pour cela. Je relève les yeux, nous sommes devant la ruche. Toutes les factions sont là. Alors que nous nous rangeons dans le rang érudit, l'alarme sonnant l'arrivée des audacieux résonnent. Je vois les premiers sauter du train et se réceptionner puis poursuivre sa course jusqu'à l'endroit ou se trouvait le rang audacieux. Les autres le suivirent de la même manière. Je trouvais cela incroyable. Je supposais qu'on devait ressentir une liberté sans nom en faisant cela. Être libre voilà ce que je voulais. _Être libre_.

* * *

 _Bonjour. Je poste le second chapitre dès maintenant (j'en étais au chapitre 6 à la base). En espérant qu'il vous est plut. Bye._


	3. Audace - Chapter 3

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

_ Bienvenue en ce jour de cérémonie du Choix, débuta le leader sincère. Bienvenue en ce jour où nous célébrons la philosophie démocratique de nos anciens, qui nous dit que chacun à le droit de choisir sa propre voie dans ce monde.

Assise entre mes parents j'écoute tranquillement le discours probablement apprit par cœur et scandé tour à tour par chacun des leaders de faction chaque années. Je triturai nerveusement le bracelet que m'avaient offert Kristen et Rohan pour mon anniversaire. On en était venu à avoir le même tout les trois. Un moyen de ne pas oublier d'où l'on vient et en qui on peut avoir confiance.

_ Nos jeunes ont atteint le cap des seize ans. Ils se tiennent au seuil de l'âge adulte, et c'est maintenant à eux qu'il revient de décider quelle personne ils vont devenir.

Il se tut un instant laissant ses paroles planer dans la salle. Le silence me compressait. Je n'aimais pas cela. Il reprit une inspiration et poursuivit :

_ Il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, nos anciens compris que les guerres n'étaient causées ni par les idéologies politiques, ni par la religion, ni par l'appartenance ethnique, ni par le nationalisme. Mais par une faille dans la personnalité même de l'homme, par son penchant à faire le mal sous une forme ou un autre. Ils se sont séparés en faction dont chacune s'est donnée pour mission d'éradiquer le travers qu'elle considère comme responsable des désordres de ce monde.

Il se tut à nouveau. J'avais comme un doute sur cette partie du discours, mais sûrement pas autorité à contredire. Mes parents semblaient boire ces paroles comme la terre le faisait avec la pluie. J'écoute à peine la description des vices condamnés par chaque faction, nous les connaissions tous. Seul celui des altruistes me paraissait inutile. A condamner l'égoïsme on en oublie penser à soit et en faisant passer toujours les autres avant nous on en oublie d'évoluer. « _Trop bon, trop con_. », ça existait pas pour rien ce proverbe.

_ En œuvrant ensemble, ces cinq factions vivent en paix depuis de nombreuses années, chacune apportant sa contribution à un aspect de la société. Les Altruistes répondent à notre besoin en responsables politiques dévoués, commença-t-il alors que certain grimaçait. Les Sincères nous fournissent des responsables juridiques honnêtes et dignes de confiance. Les Erudits nous donnent des enseignements et des chercheurs de haut niveau. Les Fraternels nous procurent des conseillers et des soignants compréhensifs. Et les Audacieux nous protègent des menaces intérieures comme extérieures. Mais la mission des factions ne s'arrête pas là. Elles nous apportent à chacun bien plus que ce que de simples mots peuvent exprimer. Ce sont les factions qui nous fournissent à tous un sens, un but à nos vies. Hors factions, il n'y a pas de survie, conclue-t-il.

Le silence déjà bien présent semble s'alourdir encore, comme-ci la gravité avait encore augmenté d'un cran. Je sursaute quand des applaudissements résonnent dans la salle, je n'avais pas entendu qu'il avait reprit la parole. Machinalement je fais de même, même-ci je ne sais pas la raison d'un tel engouement. Au fond, peu importe. L'heure fatidique approche, je n'ai pas de choix en tête. _Qui suis-je ?_

Un premier nom résonne dans la salle. Ça a commencé. Le défilé des personnes choisissant de rester ou non dans leur faction. Choisissant leur avenir de manière définitive. J'avais un peu de temps pour réfléchir, mais le néant se formait dans mon esprit à chaque fois que j'y songeais. Il était bon d'être un peu de chaque faction de temps en temps. On ne pouvait pas seulement être un seul de ces cinq choix. Je souhaiterai juste partir, voir ce qu'il y a ailleurs… de l'autre côté de la clôture. Je veux être libre. Je ne veux pas être prisonnière de mes choix et de la volonté de d'autre. Je ne souhaiterai être que moi-même. Une femme faisant ses propres choix sans regret. C'est cela… Etre libre et vivre sans regret.

_ Kristen Bjon.

Je relève les yeux vers la scène. Je vois ma meilleure amie s'avancer vers l'autel ou repose les cinq coupes. Elle prend sans hésitation le couteau qu'on lui tend. Elle s'entaille la main avec détermination. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, qui elle est. Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise quand je vois deux gouttes de sang tomber dans le bol des Sincères. J'aurais pourtant parié qu'elle resterait érudite, mais au fond ça lui ressemble. Je n'écoute même pas mes parents faire des commentaires peu élogieux. Kristen est la première à quitter les érudits, mais déjà la troisième transfère.

Sans suit un défilé de personne vêtu de couleurs différentes. Deux audacieux ont quittés leur faction et sont devenue respectivement sincère et érudit. Un altruiste est devenu fraternel, pour le peu que ça changeait. Trois sincères sont devenu audacieux et un autre érudit. Ça se poursuivit ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Peu quittait leur faction pour devenir altruiste. J'arrêtais de suivre au bout d'un moment. L'ennuie me gagnant. Cette cérémonie était aussi longue que le passage du test hier. Je n'aimais pas attendre, je n'avais aucune patience pour cela.

_ Rohan Peretti.

Je fixais mon regard sur mon ami. J'avais dans l'idée qu'il allait rejoindre Kristen chez les sincères. Ces deux là s'entendaient trop bien pour être séparés. Je ne pouvais les imaginer l'un sans l'autre. Il s'avança vers les coupes se retourna à demi pour lancer un sourire à ses parents. _Un sourire désolé_. Il entailla sa main et sans réfléchir plus longtemps la positionna au-dessus du bol sincère. Je souris doucement. Je me retourne vers Kristen, son sourire illumine sont visage. Ils allaient rester ensemble. Notre trio ne serait plus. Je n'étais absolument pas faite pour être sincère. Je leur souris une dernière fois. On ne se reverrait probablement jamais, sauf si je devais passer dans leur faction pour une quelconque raison. Une quinzaine de minutes passèrent et ce fut mon tour.

_ Elsa Stewart.

Ma mère presse ma main murmurant quelque chose que je n'écoute pas et mon père effleure mon bras en guise d'encouragement. Je me lève et descends vers ce qui scellerait mon destin. Je marche de manière déterminée et sur de moi, ne laissant en rien transparaître le tourbillon d'émotion et d'idée plus étrange les unes que les autres qui représentait à l'heure actuelle mes pensées. _Et si je refusais de choisir ?_ Je chasse aussitôt cette idée idiote de mon esprit. La fatigue à cause de ma crise et ça, je me sentais exténuée, sans énergie.

J'arrive au centre de l'arc de cercle formé par les bols. Je prends un instant pour les observer, silencieuse. Je relève la tête et croise le regard du leader Sincère. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'ordonnait de ne pas mentir, que je n'avais pas le droit au mensonge, que je devais faire face à la réalité. Ne plus me cacher dans une image fausse et façonnée de moi-même.

Je frissonne. Son regard est inquiétant. Je me saisis du couteau que l'on me tend. Je m'entaille la main avec le tranchant et rends couteau. Ma main reste de longues secondes en suspension. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Prenant une grande inspiration, mon regard s'étant ancré dans le regard acéré du leader audacieux- Max –ma main prend place au-dessus des charbons et mon sang coule sans plus de cérémonie. Je suis une audacieuse. Je ne veux pas être ce que l'on veut que je sois, je veux être celle que je suis vraiment. Sans faux semblant.

_ Audacieuse.

La voix du Sincère claque et j'entends les murmures étonnés et perplexes des uns et des autres. Mes parents ont toujours assurés que je suis et resterais érudite. Je pars vers ma nouvelle faction et me place derrière les autres novices. Je regarde du coin de l'œil mes parents, ma mère est au bord du malaise et mon père est dans une colère sans nom. Mon regard descend et tombe sur George qui semble écœuré. Je me tourne vers les Sincères et vois Kristen et Rohan qui applaudissent aussi fort qu'ils le peuvent. Leurs sourirent fait renaître le mien.

_ J'ai crus que l'érudite allait hurler au scandale quand tu as rejoins notre faction. Et l'homme à côté, si un regard pouvait tuer, tu serais morte sans aucun doute, ricane une voix à côté de moi.

_ Mes parents, je ris en me retournant. Elsa.

_ Kyle, se présente-t-il à son tour.

Kyle était un natif audacieux, je me souvenais vaguement l'avoir vu faire son choix au tout début de la cérémonie. Il était grand au minimum deux têtes de plus que moi, j'étais d'ailleurs l'une des plus petite. Musclé, ses cheveux étaient teints dans un dégradé de bleu atteignant le gris sur certain endroit.

_ Tu ne leur avais pas laissé entre voir une défaction ?

_ Je ne savais même pas que je voulais être audacieuse avant que mon sang tombe sur le charbon. Alors pour leur laisser des indices…

_ Effectivement, il concède. C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. Prépare-toi la cérémonie va pas tarder à se terminer et on va partir rapidement, m'apprend-t-il. Il serait dommage que tu te retrouves sans-faction.

_ En effet. Merci du conseil !

On se tut pour assister à la fin de la cérémonie. Les dix dernières personnes semblèrent passer en accélérer. La cérémonie fut conclue et les premiers audacieux s'élancèrent vers la sortit. Dédaignant, bien heureusement, l'ascenseur pour les escaliers. Je souris une dernière fois à mes deux amis avant de m'élancer à la suite de ma nouvelle faction. Mes yeux ne quittent pas un seul instant le dos de Kyle. Il était- à l'heure actuelle –la seule personne qui me faisait office de repère. Je ne connaissais personne.

J'arrive au rez-de-chaussée en un seul morceau. J'ai le souffle court, mais je ne suis pas arriver au bout de mon endurance- heureusement d'ailleurs. Tous se bouscule pour être le premier à l'extérieur, ils riaient, hurlaient, se bousculaient. Tout cela était assez étrange pour moi je n'en avais pas l'habitude.

_ Que font-ils, s'écrit une voix juste à côté de moi.

Je remarque d'il s'agit d'un sincère, je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Il semble ne pas être plus affecté que moi par la course, à l'inverse d'une autre sincère que je n'avais pas remarqué non plus. Subjuguée par la présence de Kyle je n'avais pas fait attention aux autres transfères.

_ Ils doivent prendre le train pour rentrer à la base audacieuse, je finis par lui répondre.

_ Le train ne s'arrête pas ici, me fait-il remarquer.

Je pâlis sous les scénarios que m'envois mon imagination. Mon regard se fixe sur les audacieux en train d'escalader les piliers menant aux railles. J'essuie mes mains sur ma jupe avant de me lancer dans l'ascension, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça me l'avait parut de prime à bord, mais tout à fait possible. Je mets peu de temps à atteindre le haut. Le sincère m'ayant parlé quelques minutes plus tôt est plus loin devant moi. Il a eut moins de difficultés que moi- enfin j'aurais aimé le voir vers cela avec une jupe et des chaussures aussi peu pratique que celle que je portais.

Le signal du train retentit annonçant son arrivée imminente, les audacieux piétinent sur place d'excitation en l'attendant. Je vois plusieurs d'entre eux commencer à courir sur la fine passerelle de métal, le groupe finit par les suivre. Je fais de même, le train arrive à mon hauteur et me dépasse. Les premiers audacieux ouvrent les portes et se jettent à l'intérieur, les autres les suivent. Ils ne restent bientôt que les novices. Le sincère se jette à l'intérieur, j'accélère et me hisse dans le wagon. J'ai le souffle court, mes poumons me brûlent et ma vision est trouble. Je ne suis pas totalement remise de la veille. Un cri attire mon attention, une fraternelle peinait. Elle n'allait pas réussir. Elle se jeta tout de même et atteignit la poignée, mais ses mains glissaient, ses pieds pendant désormais dans le vide ne l'aidait pas. S'en compter la pluie. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'attrapais son bras pour l'aider à monter. On me saisit par la taille pour éviter ma chute. Je remontais la petite fraternelle tremblante dans le train. Elle me remercia mille fois. Je hochais simplement la tête pour remercier le sincère qui nous avait probablement sauvé la vie.

Je m'assois le long de la paroi n'ayant plus la force de me maintenir debout pour le moment. Je vois Kyle arriver vers moi tout sourire et le sincère s'asseoir à mes côtés.

_ Jordan, se présente-t-il finalement.

_ Nonna, haleta la fraternelle.

_ Elsa.

On se sourit, reprenant notre souffle.

_ Alors, ma belle, comment tu as trouvé cela, demanda Kyle.

_ Amusant. Mes poumons beaucoup moins, je réponds.

_ Tu es toute pâle, tu es sur que ça ne ta pas terrifier plus tôt, se moque-t-il.

_ Non. Je ne me suis juste pas très bien remise des tests de hier, je grimace. Il en faut plus pour me faire peur.

_ Alors attends de voir la suite, ricane-t-il mystérieux.

Je regarde le paysage défiler sous mes yeux, brouillé par la vitesse du train. Je quitte tout ce que je connais. Je ne serais plus jamais Elsa Stewart érudite de son état, je suis désormais Elsa l'audacieuse.


End file.
